


Mixing X Warm X Colors pt. 2

by ShimmyShamWithTheFam



Series: Fan X Art X Fics [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blind!Gon, Established Relationship, FAF - Freeform, Fan-art-fic, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmyShamWithTheFam/pseuds/ShimmyShamWithTheFam
Summary: Gon has been hearing his classmates talk about this event called "homecoming" for a while. After gaining a basic understanding of what it is, he decided that he wants to go with his soulmate, Killua.Now he just had to ask him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my wonderful friend!  
> Enjoy these two dorks being in love withbeach other <3

The news of the event had been mixing and brewing in the classroom over the last two weeks, and Gon couldn’t help but to eavesdrop. Since the young teen was originally a home schooled island kid, it was no surprise that he really hadn’t known what the event was all about. But after taking it upon himself to silently join his classmates discussions, he had begun to grasp a relative concept as to what it was. 

And he had decided he wanted to go with Killua.

But he knew he couldn’t out right ask the other teen. He had to ease Killua into it; so he feigned ignorance of his knowledge of the event.

“Hey Killua?” Gon’s voice filled what little space could possibly be filled between the two as they sat next to each other in the secluded field of the courtyard for lunch. Despite having the whole area to themselves, it was hard not to be drawn to the warmth that the physical bodies brought to one another. 

“Hmm?” Killua’s melodic drone was the response that Gon had become accustomed to when prompted with the usual inquired name.

“So, I keep hearing about it and I’m kinda curious. What is this ‘homecoming’ thing everyone’s talking about?” Gon felt the lumps of seeds on the berry that rested in his fingers. The seeds were so tiny, Gon noted in his mind absently. The pads of his fingers brushed against the rough leaves that crowned the top of the berry. It was at that moment he confirmed that he liked the feeling of the small seeds rooted about the fruit than he did the leaves.

“Homecoming?” Gon heard the snort in Killua’s voice. The darker complexed of the two knew he was getting ready to receive a spiel on how stupid said occasion was. He tried to keep his thoughts on the answer positive, though. So Gon sunk his teeth into the sweet berry as he listened to his significant other. “Gon, don’t worry about something like that; it’s lame.” Yup, good old Killua’s version of ‘I’m kinda interested in it but too embarrassed to admit it.’ Gon would have to dig deeper.

“Aw, really? I keep hearing all of our classmates talking about it! I’m not sure what it is but from what I’ve heard, it seems like a lot of fun!” Gon finished the last bits of his current snack before picking up the next one; an equally plump and just as sweet berry.

“Well, what have you heard?” Gon could hear that Killua was trying to sound nonchalant about it; that he didn’t really care. The older of the two boys couldn’t help but mentally giggle. Killua tries his best to hide his thoughts on things like this, but it never really worked. Gon would never tell him, but the tone of his voice would always give away his true intentions. Not that anyone besides Gon would catch it, though. Gon was the only one who truly listened for it (besides Alluka of course).

He played into Killua’s game of curiosity. “Well, I heard that our classmates and students from other classes all gather together in super fancy clothes! And everyone is supposed to dance and there’s food and it sounds like everyone is supposed to have a lot of fun!” Gon’s voice bounced in his answer. 

A hitch in Killua’s breath was entirely audible. Gon found it cute that his charm was working on Killua; so entirely cute! “Well, that’s pretty much all it is. It’s not anything huge or whatever.” Gon felt a small gust of cold air blow next to him as his partner laid down into the grass. 

“Well, that’s not all I’ve heard,” Gon joined him, and nuzzled his head into Killua. The heat that radiated off the younger teen was something to cherish. But the gulp that waved itself into Gon’s ears was just as precious.

“W-what else have you heard?”

“Some people have said that you can go to homecoming with a special someone. And that it’s supposed to be something close to a date! And you also get to have a special dance with that person, too!” 

“Gon, all of that stuff is really over glorified. It’s nothing but a stupid gathering in a really hot room with a whole bunch of idiots who have nothing better to do with their lives on a Saturday night.” Killua, once again, tried to conceal his true feelings on the matter.

“But,” Gon was sure to deliver the start of the finishing blow with this line. “I think I’d like to be one of those idiots with you.” Gon gave the most earnest smile he could muster for the Zoldyck.

“Gon! Do you have any idea what you’re-”

“Killua, go to homecoming with me, please?!” Gon wouldn’t let him finish. Not if he could help it! He had been waiting too long to ask his precious somebody to homecoming!

“Holy hell, you do! Shit!” Killua exclaimed heavily into the air. The white haired boy now propped himself back up into a sitting position, feeling much too warm for his own comfort. The year they had spent together had done nothing to stop the moments of flushed cheeks and swollen heart beats.

“That didn’t answer my question!” Gon’s cheeks swelled into a pout. His whole proposal had been ruined! 

“Well, I mean-! But I… You-!” Killua sounded like he wanted to say yes but couldn’t quite get the small word out of his system. Gon knew that in the end, the answer would hold true to what he wanted. There was no doubting this, it was just a matter of getting Killua to answer. And while Gon wasn’t normally the one to use tactics of guilt, it wasn’t entirely beyond the brown boy to do so.

“So… you don’t… want to go with me then…?” Gon hung his head low.

“I never said that idiot!” 

“Then you’ll go with me?!” Gon’s head raised, suddenly losing all traces of sadness.

“I-I mean… I guess it doesn’t sound too lame… Sure…” Killua stammered.

“Yay~! Killua, you’re the best!” Gon wrapped his arms tightly around Killua’s shoulders, causing the light skin to color itself a deep red. Killua had been so distracted by the outburst of affection that he hadn’t noticed the mischievous fingers wrapping around the very last snack he had in his food container. It wasn’t until he managed to finally push Gon away, feeling much too heated for his own liking, that he noticed the chocolate covered treat in between Gon’s playfully curled lips. 

“Gon! Hey, that’s my last chocolate covered strawberry!” 

Gon continued his sly act, knowing full well he would get the silent treatment for the rest of the school day. It was no matter; he decided as he bit into the chocolate. Killua was just too much fun to play with.

“Gon~! Why would you betray me like that?!” Killua’s whine rang through Gon’s ears. It was too easy with Killua sometimes. “You owe me another chocolate strawberry!” 

“Hmm… Okay!” Gon felt for the collar of Killua’s shirt. Once his fingers had grasped firmly into the clothing, he yanked Killua forward. 

It was when their lips met together that Killua confirmed only to himself that the lingering flavor of chocolate strawberries on Gon was much more tasteful than the sweets alone.

XxXx

Any amount of time felt grueling when one was entirely too excited for a specific event. For Gon, the time span was about two weeks. And each second felt like a century. But finally, finally the wonderful day arrived for the two boys to accompany each other to what Killua still deemed as a “lame” and “boring” dance party. Nonetheless, Gon knew that Killua was itching in anticipation as much as he was.

And they weren’t the only ones. Along with the two boys, their respective relatives were entirely excited. Alluka, upon hearing of the two’s decision to attend the dance, demanded that she be in charge of Gon’s outfit and hairstyle. At first Killua tried to brush his beloved sister’s orders off, saying that they would just dress in something close to business casual like. There was no reason for them to get prim and proper over such a small, stupid thing like a homecoming dance. But this all back fired on Killua when Aunt Mito joined the mixture, and said that she would be more than happy to dress Killua up for the evening if Alluka promised to take care of Gon. Poor Killua just couldn’t get a break.

And despite Killua’s constant bickering with the two women who had practically taken over scene, he had to admit to himself that he was secretly glad that they did. It took a huge load off his shoulders, mainly because he really didn’t know what he would wear or how he would style his hair. The young Zoldyck would have spent an hour or two trying to perfect his hair for Gon had he taken his own initiatives. Yes, Killua knew that he was entirely relieved to not have to make the decision himself, but he was feeling something different on the other side concerning Gon. Alluka was a smart girl and knew exactly what to do with Gon, the white haired boy had convinced himself. But he was ever eager to see what the finished product would look.

And ever breathless was he when his eyes finally caught sight of his beloved ray of sunshine. 

Mito and Alluka had agreed that they would meet the two boys at a gazebo in the park close to their home. It was here where they would take pictures of the momentous occasion. At first, Killua thought the picture idea was stupid; it was pointless if both of them couldn’t see them. But Gon had insisted on them none the less, saying that even if he couldn’t see their stilled selves in endearing photos, Killua could. And he wanted Killua to be able to look and remember whenever he wanted.

Killua would never admit how incredibly happy he was that he had been convinced to go through with it. Because for months to come, he would find himself staring with the utmost endearment at their photographs.

But none of those photos could compare to moment in which they occurred.

When they were reunited, the pale teen had to remind himself to breath while looking at his partner.

He is absolutely beautiful.

The island boy had the faintest of blush added to his dense set of freckles patterned across his cheeks. Alluka had dressed him in a fine ivory suit that more than definitely complimented the soft but bright look in his eyes, with a pure white dress shirt tucked away underneath. Killua thought the bowtie in placement of a regular tie was probably the most endearing portion of his whole outfit.

However, when it came down to Alluka’s more than perfect job on Gon, hands down, Killua’s favorite was the long braid that trickled down and rested against his shoulder. Scattered about the braid were small sunflowers to decorate his already more than gorgeous strands. These flowers mixed with the wisps of hair that couldn’t be settled at the top of Gon’s head had made for a rather adorable look for the shorter male.

Alluka had demanded to work on Gon because she knew exactly how to make her older brother’s heart melt. And she was not one to refrain from boasting about it. “Well Killua, I did a pretty good job, dontcha think?” 

“Uhm… Yeah. Gon looks great. He’s uhm…” Killua had barely managed to find the words when Gon had brought his hands up to feel Killua’s warm face; the most sincere smile carved into his lips.

Gon’s fingertips brushed lightly against soft cheeks. Oh, how smooth Killua’s cheeks were. And they were warm; so so warm. Just like the first day they met. They were always heated in comparison to anyone else. Gon could feel that there was a difference in Killua, which from the very beginning, was why he was able to tell that Killua had a special connection to him despite not being able to see. He raised his hands up further as Killua closed his eyes to let Gon feel around. The pads of dark fingers gently brushed against eyelashes. Such long eyelashes… The older male then took the time to notice the hair that began to poke lightly at the top of his hand. The soft, fluffy strands were all Gon could think of at that time. So he ascended his fingers into the thick fluff of Killua’s hair. He couldn’t help but gasp in delight as his fingers tangled excitedly into the white locks. “Killua, your hair isn’t pinned up! And it’s so soft…”

Killua hummed in delight at the compliment. Aunt Mito must have known that Gon preferred to run his fingers in Killua’s hair. It was probably for the best, considering that if it were up to Killua, he would have pinned his bangs up to keep them out of the way. Gon would have been slightly disappointed if they would have been pinned up. 

Gon finally pulled his fingers down and placed them at the center of Killua’s chest. He felt around the silky tie that was smoothly flattened around Killua’s neck. Then the hands branched out and placed themselves on Killua’s shoulders. Much to Gon’s surprise, Killua wasn’t sporting a normal suit. Rather, he could feel the cut off of the thick material at the shoulder, then thinner, much softer fabric was present underneath. Gon figured out that Aunt Mito had picked out a suit vest for her nephew’s companion. And underneath, a dress shirt whose sleeves were rolled neatly at the elbows.

All and all, neither relative had spent much time preparing them, but the way that they looked; the way that they felt, was like years had been taken to carefully plan such a miniscule occasion.

“Killua, you’re so pretty,” Gon couldn’t help but tell his partner exactly what his touches had explained to him. 

Killua couldn’t conjure up anything to say back to Gon. Normally, he would stutter frantically, calling out that his soulmate was being entirely embarrassing. He’d tell Gon to shut up. But for now, this was okay. He could indulge, even if just for a little while.

So for now he let Gon wrap his arms loosely about his shoulders. In return, Killua placed his hands at the small of Gon’s back and gently leaned into Gon, inhaling the wonderful scent of sunflowers.

It was only when the two boys heard aunt Mito clear her throat. “Let’s… take those pictures, yeah?” 

“Ah, yeah! You’re right, Aunt Mito!” Gon pulls himself out of Killua’s embrace. Killua almost feels disappointed, but realizes that their fingers become intertwined with one another. Gon was just like Killua in this sense; neither wanted to be separated from the other.

No, neither wanted to be separated from the warmth of the other; but rather bask in the company of one another forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the art! https://shimmy-sham-with-the-fam.tumblr.com/post/159225574665/i-finally-finished-it-whoo-this-is-a-birthday  
> I hope you enjoyed this~!


End file.
